1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package including an organic interposer.
2. Description of Related Art
In accordance with improvement of specifications of a set and use of a high bandwidth memory (HBM), an interposer market has grown. Currently, silicon has been mainly used as a material of the interposer, but development of glass or organic interposers has been conducted in order to increase an area and reduce a cost.
An interposer package may be manufactured by performing a package process of attaching a die, such as a semiconductor chip, to the interposer, and molding or encapsulating the die. Here, when a molding process is performed, 2.5D package handling is not conducted, such that the interposer package may not be connected to a ball grid array (BGA) substrate, or the like. Therefore, rigidity of the interposer package has been maintained by the molding. However, when the molding process is performed, warpage of the interposer package may occur, and a crack between the die and an encapsulant may occur, due to mismatch between coefficients of thermal expansion (CTEs) of the interposer and the encapsulant of the die.